Harry Potter - Failsafe
by r2r4l
Summary: Yet another Harry Potter - Stargate, crossover. Just another set of circumstances that would get him started on his way to inter-galactic greatness.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything else you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1 - Failsafe

Timeframe: Summer 1991.

The control chair at the old Alteran outpost in Antarctica dipped below 1% of its power reserve, activating an automatic failsafe protocol.

The outpost was left behind in the hope that the future descendants of their civilization would grow enough on their own to discover it and make good use of it to bring a new evolution of their species to the stars.

Unfortunately no one ever discovered the outpost in time. Therefore with primary power running out, the failsafe protocol was initiated.

The outpost computer core scanners searched the planet for the descendant with the best DNA match and largest zero point energy potential in their body... it would have to force the issue.

Ten year old Harry Potter, sitting outdoors near his aunts garden, weeding, suddenly got a funny feeling inside, saw a bright flash of light, and disappeared.

He reappeared in a dimly lit room of metal walls and a big fancy chair with a strange looking headrest that looked like it had some kind of little arms on it.

Harry thought, "Oh what in the bloody hell happened now? Freaky stuff is always happening to me. I'm gonna really get it for this."

Harry started looking around and saw a strange round alcove that didn't seem to go anywhere. He noticed some big metal doors on the other side of the room. As he started toward them, he saw a flash of light over by the chair and a man that seemed to come out of the floor like some kind of fancy movie projection, who started talking to him.

"Hello, Harry Potter. Welcome to the last ancient outpost of your ancestors remaining on Terra, which you call Earth." said the movie projection.

Harry got a cold chill running down his back and the hair on the back of his neck stuck up... backing away, he said: "Whoa. Uhm, hello. How did you know my name and how did I get here and who are you? what are you?" replied Harry, backing up like he'd seen a ghost. And maybe he had.

"I know your name because I scanned your entire consciousness when you arrived." the ghost replied.

"You got here by me beaming you from where I found you to this location." it continued.

"I am holographic representation of the main computer core artificial intelligence that runs this facility." it said.

"Thanks. You answered all my questions and I still have no idea what is going on." said Harry.

"Why did you bring me here? And I know you just said you beamed me here but, how did you actually do that? Are you with the government or an alien or something?" asked Harry.

The AI briefly explained to Harry the purpose of the facility, who his ancestors were, why the computer had to act as it did, therefore answering why he was brought there.

"My scan indicated that your mind could handle the full knowledge download from my repository. I need to deliver this to the best candidate of my creators descendants before I run out of power completely, thus assuring at least the possibility of the continuation of their legacy. So, if you would please sit in the control chair, I can do that, and then you will understand everything, and this facility will be yours to command until my remaining power is drained." said the machine that is not a movie or a ghost.

Harry then reluctantly sat in the chair. The computer made a good case for someone having to do it and it looked like it had to be him.

Harry sat and then over the next few hours the full Alteran knowledge repository as it stood seven point five million years ago downloaded into his mind. The knowledge of Atlantis ended at the point it left the Milky Way destined for Pegasus. It's fate and any further development of the Lanteans were unknown to it. No one had visited since then to update its records.

Harry stood up, and despite still being a slip of a malnourished ten year old boy, he now possessed over fifty million years of scientific and technological knowledge and history.

"Computer, how much power do you have left?" asked Harry.

"Less than one percent of the ZPM remains." it replied.

"How much time do you have left given just ordinary operation of the facility not engaging any weapons and other high power draws?" asked Harry.

"Less than 24 hours." it replied.

"Explain." said Harry.

"The power used to scan the entire planet and to beam you here used up the majority of my remaining reserve power. That is why the fail safe acted as and when it did." the computer answered.

"Very well, I need to get what resources I can from here today and, then plan to return someday in the future when I can restore power to you." said Harry.

Harry then knowing where and what everything was went into a storage locker and obtained a personal nanomorph encounter suit armband, a personal shield arm band, a personal phase shift arm band, and two personal zpe foci bracers one for each wrist. And put it all on.

He donned the personal nanomorph suit, bound the AI to himself and tested the subspace communicator. Then he retracted the head piece and willed the body suit to retract into the armband. You've got to love nanite-tech.

Harry still did not know that he was what some people on Earth call a wizard. But he was now fully aware of his innate zpe abilities of telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and transmogrification. What Alteran children were taught as the four T's. He also knew that his special neutronium-naquadah alloy foci bracelets would help him focus his power and amplify it. Given what he now knew of these foci, he took two more and placed one around each ankle, and one that was fashioned as a belt. He knew that by adding these, with practice he could learn how to control his telekinesis in multiple planes simultaneously and effectively learn how to fly using his zpe power. His still very ten year old human mind thought that was just too cool to pass up.

Harry was glad that all of those nanite constructs would grow and resize with him as he aged or all of that would've been a temporary gesture at that point.

The computer informed harry that when it beamed him there it discovered a piece of a foreign consciousness latched onto the scar in his forehead and when he rematerialized it removed the foreign entity and stored a copy of its memories in a separate database and stored the foreign fragment of consciousness of the entity in a separate pattern buffer.

"What do you want to do with the fragment?" asked the computer.

"Let me see the memories first. Create another copy of its memories onto a new data storage crystal and give it to me." said Harry.

He decided not to drain the outpost power needlessly with having it generate and run a new hologram of this so, he attached the data crystal to his nanomorph suit and used his neural interface to it to peruse the memories.

A little while later harry said, "Oh my god. Computer destroy that fragment of consciousness."

The computer complied.

Beyond all the bad and disgusting stuff in the memory of this Tom Riddle, Harry learned apparently that he is what is called a wizard there on Earth. Putting two and two together with his other new knowledge, he realized that all magicals are what counted for the closest remaining descendants of the Alterans on Earth.

But something didn't add up about the whole thing. If they descended from them and had been there for seven point five million years, they should have a lot more known history and shouldn't be such a small minority compared to muggles according to Riddle's memories. Something was missing, something for future study.

Harry decided to just take the Riddle data crystal with him for further study when the idea grabbed him. He did not want that pigs memories merged into his own, screw that.

Harry realized that he could not stay at the facility for much longer. He also knew that he had the power to simply teleport to the surface, so in order to preserve what remained of the ZPM, he shutdown all systems, removed the ZPM from its pedestal and placed it into the storage room just for safe keeping.

Harry pondered: "That is enough from the outpost for now. I have to figure out what I want to do with my life with this knowledge and what to do about this legacy."

On the way out he stopped by the storage room and grabbed a large supply of unformed Nanites which he organized into a networked cluster, formed a neural interface with, and then had them form themselves into the shape of a backpack. That would not look out of place for him to carry around as a ten year old kid, but he could will it to re-form itself to any smart device he will need within the space and power of the available nanites, such as a very advanced Alteran laptop or a miniature robot.

Harry deployed his encounter suit. Knowing that the fully deployed suit would regulate his body temperature and protect him from the elements once he transported to the surface.

Talking to himself, he said, "Boy it sure looks Brrrrrrr out here."

Figuring that he ought to check on the old stargate while he is nearby he went to the cave where it should still be at if no one had disturbed it.

He was surprised to actually find it where it should be after all that time, although covered in ice. He used telekinesis to clear it and the DHD so that it would be useable again. He briefly thought about using it to gate to some other Alteran outpost to see what else might remain out there, like Heliopolis or something, but decided "nah... the stuff isn't going anywhere."

Then he briefly wondered if he should contact the Asgard. But he knew that this DHD didn't have enough power to dial their Homeworld from there. Well maybe someday he would build a new power supply for that.

Harry teleported back to #4 Privet Drive.

Back home the Dursley's gave Harry a hard time for his disappearance and then for all the weird armbands and watches he seemed to be wearing. He had to use telekinesis to keep his relatives off him and his stuff. Deciding to use his powers to improve things for himself, he then used telepathy and learned that Petunia knew about his wizard heritage and kept it from him.

He told them that he came into his powers, and more. That the reason he was gone was that he was chosen by the ancestors to carry on their legacy and had been given even more power, tools, and knowledge to see it done and that they would not stand in his way.

The Dursley's then said, if that was so then he didn't need them anymore and he was no longer welcome, that he should leave. He replied that he would leave immediately and that he never considered their house his home anyway, the way they treated him.

He knew from her memories that Dumbledore placed him there and that he would be getting his Hogwarts letter in just over a month. But, he didn't care. He didn't know who Dumbledore really was but, he bet Riddle knew. So, he would go to ground somewhere and spend more time sifting through those memories than he originally planned on doing, to try to figure out what was going on with his life.

The first thing Harry thought of was to teleport to Potter Cottage now that his memory was perfectly clear on everything. He found a ruin and a sign that said the government intentionally left it a ruin. "Thanks for nothing..." was all Harry thought about that. He decided to rummage around the ruin anyway. It was all he had of his real family as far as his memories went.

He found nothing on the first two floors that didn't appear ruined by the elements in the past nine years but, he did find a basement door.

Girding himself for any surprise, he opened it to see naught but darkness except for the first few stairs that daylight reached. Willing his pack of nanites to form themselves into a destiny orb with lights, he donned his nanomorph hood and, he had the orb proceed into the basement as a probe. Except for a ton of dust and a lot of spiders, and he might have seen a rat or two, there didn't seem to be anything dangerous. Just a bunch of unopened boxes, a few opened boxes, and an old table with some dust covered books and papers. And what looked like a couple of old traveling trunks.

While the probe just circled around down there he sat at the top of the steps and started looking through the old wizard Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort's memories, to see if he had known anything useful to him.

He learned that Voldemort knew of the Fidelius spell and what that meant, he learned all about _that_ night and the betrayal of Pettigrew. Harry made a silent vow to return that favor someday. Looking for some kind of magic spell that could clean the place up, he found the Scourgify spell and learned that it was his intent and willpower that would direct the magic or zpe as he knew it, to affect what he wanted. So, he concentrated with his arms in the air exposing his bracers and commanded Scourgify.

The room was instantly clean, then ordered Lumos and the room was bathed in light.

He commanded his nanomorph orb to return to backpack form.

Then, while searching through the items that he understood were the remains of his family's belongings he found one trunk still half opened and he swore it looked like someone had quickly rifled through it one day and didn't bother putting things back as they belonged.

That was apparently his fathers old school trunk and he was sure all the old clothes were ruined, but he found an old tattered book called, "The Marauders Journal, Prongs Edition."

Looking through the other he was sure had to be his mothers he found a lot of old worn clothes he was also sure was ruined, and "Eww, was that what girls underwear looked like?" He wondered, "why are they so small and frilly? Weird." But, it was good he looked in that pile because falling out of it was another old tattered book called "Lily's Diary."

Nothing else interesting was in the trunks but, in the other boxes and some scattered on the table were a bunch of other old books. They looked mostly like old school books.

Not knowing if any of this would be interesting or not, he willed his nanomorph to form into his laptop and to rapidly scan all the books, including each of his parents journals.

While that went on he decided to take a closer look around the upstairs ruins. The upstairs was impassable, almost all fallen down. But in the sitting room he found a couple of old picture frames with photos of his mum and dad and their friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and another with his Mum and Dad with his Mum holding him as a baby. He took both of those for keepsakes. Then he found another big frame that had obviously fallen face down on the floor and when he picked it up, there was an old couple coughing and wheezing and moving around. "Moving around?" he thought. And the old man said- "it's about bloody time."

"Ahem, sorry sir. But who are you? Are you related to me?" asked Harry.

"That depends on who you are, doesn't it boy?" replied the painting.

"Uhm, I am Harry Potter. This was my Mum and Dads house before they were murdered here." said Harry.

"What do you mean murdered? Dorea, wake up... do you hear this? James and Lily murdered?" exclaimed the man in the painting.

"Yes sir, who are you sir?" asked Harry, a bit impatiently.

"Why I am Charlus Potter and this is my wife, Dorea Potter. We are your grandparents if you are the Harry I think you are. The last time we saw you, you were a baby, just over one I think. How old are you?" asked Charlus.

"I am ten, almost eleven in about a month." replied Harry.

"Good grief, nine years then..." said Charlus, sadly.

"Tell us what happened son." said Charlus, softly.

Harry told him his life as he knew it up until going all Alteran. He wasn't ready to trust anyone with that yet, much less a talking painting.

"So Dumbledore did that huh? And you say it was Voldemort that done it?" asked Charlus.

Harry just nodded.

"Yes, that would fit." Charlus continued.

"There is actually more to my story. All stuff that just happened today actually. Part of why I came here and found you at all, but I'm not sure I can trust anyone with that story yet, and you guys are in a talking painting, which I know nothing about." said Harry.

They tried to explain how they existed and how they worked. Harry went back into Riddles memories and verified what they told him and found a spell that he can put on them to ensure they cannot reveal his secrets to anyone.

"Okay, so here is the rest of my story..." began Harry.

He explained the Alterans, the outpost, the legacy, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort which had been in his scar but, now he just had the memories on his computer.

At first they called BS on the whole thing until Harry showed it all to them, except for the outpost itself of course, but he even projected that memory to them.

"So anyway, the other thing is that I am looking for a new place to live and I don't have any money." said Harry.

"And I know I should get my Hogwarts letter on my birthday and I'm not sure if I should even go now." said Harry.

"Well of course you have money, you just need to go to Gringotts. The problem is that you're underage and I would bet my hat that Dumbledore has schemed himself into being your magical guardian. But how he would've done it I don't know but, as soon as you start Hogwarts he would worm into that anyway as in loco parentis while you're at school." said Charlus.

"You don't sound very fond of Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Well he was supposed to protect you and your parents wasn't he? Look how well that turned out? and then he left you with abusive relatives that I know your mother would not have agreed with." said Charlus.

"Charlus," said Dorea, "Perhaps we should ask Harry to find a copy of his parents will?"

"Well, if Dumbledore is up to something going to the Ministry won't help you. Your only hope would be if the Goblins have a copy and if they'll help you." said Charlus.

Harry went to the Goblins in disguise, meaning wearing the best of the old worn robes out of his fathers old trunk that would come closest to fitting him with a little charm his grandmother taught him, carrying the shrunken portrait in his pocket.

He managed to talk his way into seeing an account manager in a private room, then un-shrunk the portrait and let his grandparents do most of the talking, except as usual Harry had to bleed, to prove who he was.

The Goblins found the will and discovered Dumbledore violated the terms, thus leaving Harry without a magical guardian as far as they were concerned. With that in mind, they agreed to remove Dumbledore from account access immediately and allowed Harry to withdraw all but fifty thousand galleons in order to keep his premium account open, freezing it for the next Potter heir or until Harry returned as a full adult to claim it.

Then they transferred the rest to an American bank minus the necessary fees to establish his false identity along with passport as an emancipated minor, the last scion of the ancient noble house, Harold Grey. His recently deceased grandparents arranged for his citizenship and emancipation in the USA. He was financially secure with five million dollars to his name.

At his grandfathers advice he put five-hundred thousand into a liquid money market checking account and obtained ATM and credit cards. Then he put the rest of the four point five million into a jumbo CD earning six percent interest, which would provide him a monthly living stipend of twenty-two thousand five-hundred dollars per month. Which he would also continue to save and invest the unspent sum of each month.

Harry's purchased a small remote farmhouse in Montana with one thousand acres of land and his grandparents taught him the spell work to fully repair the house and make it luxurious on the inside. Between them and his furthered magic research from his Riddle database they managed to remove all magical tracers on him, the owl trace, including those tied to blood magic. At which point a half dozen trinkets in Dumbledore's office exploded. They also made his house and property unplottable, unscryable, and invisible to muggles and magicals alike.

Harry agreed to let his grandparents home school him and to provide him a parental adult influence as long as they don't try to prevent him from also trying to further his Alteran legacy. He felt like he owed the ancestors a great responsibility.

So far he was unable to copy them out of the portrait onto his computer or make a copy of them on the computer. But, he was able to duplicate the portraits. So in order to keep them safe, he left the originals over the hearth in his new home. But, he put a copy of each on easels he charmed with legs that could follow him around outside and continue to teach or counsel him while he practiced both traditional magic and his new Alteran innate abilities and exercised other functions of his technology. He even began to get the hang of personal flight.

Back in merry old England, Dumbledore reacted immediately to Harry's disappearance, and using Legilimency on the Dursley's, he learned what little Harry shared with them. He was puzzled over talk of powers and the legacy of his ancestors, but knew that Harry was both thrown out and left of his own accord, so the blood wards were gone even if he could get him back there. The thing is he couldn't find him at all. He learned that the Goblins removed him from Harry's accounts for him violating the terms of his parents wills, otherwise they would tell him nothing.

Harry never got his Hogwarts letter and school started without him. Dumbledore was having difficulties placating folks like McGonagall and Hagrid. All he could say was that he had left the Dursley's and now lived elsewhere, and could not be found. Over the months, inquiries to foreign magic schools would turn up nothing else either.

With his grandparents advice, Harry acquired two house elves to help him with housework, groceries, cooking, cleaning, etc.-Harry was doing just fine on his own.

Since Harry was never going to attend, Dumbledore did not bother setting childish traps for the stone, instead he kept it hidden in his office. That also meant that no one, not even Quirrell knew that it was even in the school. Quirrell was eventually completely possessed by Voldemort who regained full power through unicorn blood and fully possessing Quirell's body, at which point he successfully assassinated Albus Dumbledore and obtained control of the Elder Wand in the bargain. Whether or not he knew he then commanded the Elder Wand, was unknown. He never collected it and it ended up buried with Dumbledore.

With the rest of the faculty on to him, he commanded Snape to leave with him and they fled the school to reform the Death Eaters and return another day when back to full strength. With Dumbledore dead and the prophesied Potter boy never showing, Snape figured he was well and good Voldemort's slave now.

There was nothing Fudge could do to deny anything and he was ousted immediately and the Ministry went on a war footing with Bones at the head. The Death Eaters were too fast, knowing they were unopposed by Dumbledore and believing the prophesy to be a long lost issue, the English wizarding world gave up hope and before the start of the nineteen ninety-two and nineteen ninety-three school year which would've been Harry's second year, the Ministry and Hogwarts had fallen, with Snape then as headmaster of Hogwarts and Voldemort himself head of the Ministry. He changed the position to Emperor of Magic, and reorganized the Wizengamot to merely his handpicked noble advisors, needless to say non-supporters disappeared fast one way or another.

Arthur Weasley lost his job as his entire department was disbanded as unnecessary, so the family quickly packed up and moved with Charlie to Romania to get out of range of that nuthouse.

Of course Harry was oblivious to all that and had been busy mastering all the magic he thought was necessary thanks to his grandparents help, his advanced abilities, and having finally figured out how to segment out memories from Riddle he did not want, from pure knowledge and magical skill, which he finally downloaded into his mind.

He mastered all four T's including advanced applications of it like personal flight. With his encounter suit up, he could fly anywhere even into the outer edge of the atmosphere near space. But that scared him, so after making sure he mastered the ability he stopped doing it. He didn't think it was fun but very scary. He wanted to prove he could do it though. The suit protected him from a lot, but it didn't help with the sense of vertigo.

While the new school year was getting rolling at Hogwarts with dark arts taking the place of defense of... and other dark changes, Harry was focused on mastering the last bit of magic he wanted to learn, which was the Animagus transformation he learned from his fathers Marauders journal.

He found that unlike what the notes said and what his grandparents confirmed, he was able to visualize more than one type of animal to possibly transform into. To which they suggested if he could do that, why not try for another impossible feat-a magical animal. To do that he had to study hard to learn one first. So they all agreed he should try a Phoenix, because if you could do the impossible, that would be the way to go.

By the end if what would have been Harry's second year at Hogwarts he mastered transformation into a Phoenix. He spent the remainder of that summer practicing all the abilities of a Phoenix. he found that when he transformed, all of his clothing including the advanced technology he always wore went with him and reappeared when he transformed back. He also found that he could still cast his wandless magic and use his other innate abilities while in that form. He was the ultimate magical commando, even if he wasn't before.

Back in England, times were dark. The Weasley's were still in Romania of course, but they kept an ear out to the grapevine wondering if that would be far enough away. It seemed that with the ICW cutting ties to Voldemort's England, that rumor was he might start invading and conquering other magical governments. And he wasn't known for trying to maintain the statute of secrecy in any case. As far as he was concerned, the muggle world was simply next after he controlled the entire magical world.

The problem for Lord Voldemort was that even if he had the rock solid support of all British wizards and witches, that was only about fifteen thousand magicals out of the world of over one million. So, his first plans were espionage, blackmail, murder, etc. Death Eater's were starting to be seen in excursions around the world and worse some darker magical enclaves were warming to him, like Durmstrang.

By the beginning of what would've been Harry's third school year, age thirteen. He was pretty much done with his self training goals. He was even caught up with the goings on in the muggle world thanks to the Internet connection that his laptop chewed on like a room full of the research analysts as well as satellite TV.

They decided Harry should pop back to England as his Phoenix and scout it out to see how things were going, and to get caught up and all that.

He did and what he found shocked him compared to what he expected. He retook human form and shifted phase for maximum safety and scouted out Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and even stepped a toe into the Ministry. He took some back issues of the Daily Prophet and then just said to hell with it, and went to the editor of the Daily Prophet and read his mind for all of the news since he left England.

It was a political disaster. "Wait until his grandparents heard about all this." he thought.

He returned home in a very solemn mood and projected his memories of the trip to his grandparents including the knowledge he got from the editor.

"So, that is it then." they said.

"Voldemort has returned and come into full power in England, and is in the process of setting it on a war footing with the rest of the magical world." said Charlus.

"You need to do something Harry, you can't let him take over the whole magical world because the muggle world is right behind that if he does." said Charlus.

"What can I do?" asked Harry.

"My first guess is that there must be an underground resistance movement. If we Potters were still alive, we would be in there helping to lead it." said Charlus.

"Well there is still one Potter left alive grandfather, and he knows a few tricks." said Harry.

"That's the spirit grandson. Listen, in all that news you shared, there wasn't a peep heard about Nick Flamel. You should go see him first. If that old coot is still alive, he will know what's going on and what to do." said Charlus.

"How do I find him?" asked Harry.

"Leave that to me. Make sure you take our portrait with you." said Charlus.

"Now show me a detailed map of North Devon." said Charlus.

"There, Harry teleport to that spot there." said Charlus.

Harry teleported as asked and found himself in Berry Head overlooking the cliffs of Devon near the waters edge.

He walked a little way and took out his grandparents portrait.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"Do you see a simple park bench overlooking the water?" asked Charlus.

"As a matter of fact I do." said Harry.

"Okay, go over there and sit down." Charlus said, with a smirk.

"Alright I'm here, now what?" said Harry.

"Now... repeat after me... nitwit blubber oddment tweak." said Charlus.

"Hmm, okay, if you say so, [...]." said Harry.

"Alrighty, what was that for and now what?" asked Harry.

"Just wait a minute harry..." said Charlus, patiently, humming.

A few minutes later, a bemused Harry heard an AHEM... from behind him and a ladies voice saying. "Nick, I swear they are getting younger even if we are not aging." said the lady.

"I know Pere, I wonder what brought this little boy to us and how he learned our pass phrase." replied Nick.

Harry with portrait in hand stood up and turned around, and the man in the portrait said, "Nick you old coot, anyone who has attended Hogwarts in the past how many decades? knows that password now." said Charlus.

"Charlus, old bean. How do you do? And hello to you too my dear Dorea, it is nice to see you again. So, who might this young man be? Not Harry Potter. Albus told us he'd gone missing?" said Nick.

"Yes sir, it is me. These are my grandparents. They told me how to find you. Is there a more private place we can talk?" replied Harry.

Nick looked over at Charlus who was nodding solemnly then said, "Very well Mr. Potter, The Flamel live in Flamel Cottage in Berry Head, Devon, England."

And then Flamel Cottage appeared out of thin air a little walk back up the hill.

...

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Flamel. I have been living and being home schooled after a fashion, out of the country since I was ten." said Harry.

"I just returned to England earlier today, just to get caught up and see what I was missing and what I found was a shock. I went home and told my grandparents and they suggested I come see you, said I could trust you with all my secrets and that if anyone knew what is going on and if there was any underground resistance you all would know about it." said Harry.

"I imagine it was quite a shock. Quite a lot of terrible things have happened in a short period of time." replied Nick.

At that point a red and gold colored Phoenix flew in the window and landed on the table, then walked right over to harry and pecked him on the hand; and let out an approving warble.

"It looks like Fawkes likes you Harry. That is all the endorsement I need to know that we can trust you too." said Nick.

So, Nick and Pere filled Harry, Charlus, and Dorea in on what they knew, including, what amounted to anything resembling a resistance... They told them that within England proper you would find no one meeting in resistance or actually resisting in any way, but a number of people who would be resistors who occasionally and at sporadic intervals do meet out of the country, in a little place across the channel in old Brittany in Saint Pol de Leon.

"You see Riddle has not extended his reach that far yet, and from southern England, indeed from here as well, it is within apparation distance, so that traceable portkeys aren't necessary." said Nick.

"You mentioned you have secrets too? Anything you think can help us? If you don't mind, where have you been? You gave Albus quite a turn before he was murdered by Riddle." asked Nick.

Harry proceeded to share his whole story with the Flamels, sharing their belief in Fawkes endorsement in them as well, as the trust of his grandparents. If not them, here and now? Then who and when?

"Of all the things I expected to hear, most of that was no where near my imagination." said Nick, with Pere nodding an exclaiming in agreement.

"I am sorry for Albus' fault in your treatment at the Dursley's. I don't think I would've done anything different given your situation. I'm glad you found your grandparents portrait and that they've been able to help raise you." said Pere.

"I daresay your abilities probably would give you a unique edge in a war with Riddle but, as big as that is I'm not sure you should risk your mission of restoring our ancestors legacy. That seems just as big and you're just one person and so young. From what you've said if we lost you we could very well lose the war and that amazing legacy at the same time." said Nick.

"What if we didn't have to?" asked Harry.

They just looked at him funny.

"Do one or the other I mean?" added Harry.

"What if we work to build an Alteran sanctuary? A place that Riddle could not touch! We could build a resistance there, I could put more potent tools in our allies hands and I could teach them the Alterans way. Then we could lead a resistance from that position of strength and offer sanctuary to the families of the fighters who cannot themselves fight." said Harry.

"That actually makes sense, but what do you have in mind? Didn't you say you hadn't branched out into any of that yet? Not using this super technology because Earth doesn't have most of the exotic materials you need?" asked Nick.

"True. I can't build something as powerful as the great city of Atlantis or even our best battleships right now. But with materials I can acquire and elements I can synthesize from available materials, I could build some lesser capable but nevertheless very plausible space faring technology. I just hadn't been in any hurry before." said Harry.

"We can use the stargate in Antarctica to build a first sanctuary on another planet, but we will need to find the address of a suitable one first." Harry said, then paused to ponder a moment.

"Some ideas are coming to me I just need to think them through. Then I guess we can work through you to be our contacts to the people in the resistance to see if anyone is willing to help us out and build something." said Harry.

"I think we can do that. We will need some way to remain in real time contact with each other so we can do this." said Nick.

"Nick, why don't I go with them and start to help them while you go network with the resistance to see if any recruits want to step up? Then you and I can maintain contact between both groups initially with our telepathy. I rather suspect that if you start dropping Harry's name around the resistance, that he is looking for recruits for a secret project meant to make a push back on Riddle, that you will get some people excited. It's working on me so far." said Pere.

"Okay, we can do it that way." replied Nick.

"Whatdya think harry?" asked Nick.

"It sounds like a good plan to start with but, keep the whole Alteran story out of it for now or even where I live. I will bring people into those secrets myself as I determine I can trust them." replied Harry.

"In fact, I think we will need another third location to meet people for our own little faction so, that I can meet people on neutral ground first and reduce the likelihood of leaks. We can keep our own personal safe houses and the general meeting place of the rest of the resistance organizers in Brittany out if it initially." said Harry.

"We know of a small town near Lourdes, France not far from our alma mater Beauxbatons, where there is an old abandoned muggle place we could convert to this purpose. I will work on arranging that while you and Pere get started on your plans and then we can go from there." said Nick.

"Okay, that's a plan then. What is up with Fawkes then? Is he your familiar?" asked Harry.

"No." Pere said, and she explained the situation with Albus.

"With Albus gone we think he has felt detached, and with no other place to go he returned here. You see it was when Albus was young and we were mentoring him in light magic, that Fawkes found him here and bonded to him." said Pere.

"He seems to like you though." said Pere.

"Maybe he senses my animagus form." said Harry, as he popped into his Phoenix form. Fawkes fluttered his wings and gave out another approving warble. Nick and Pete just stared alternately between Harry the Phoenix and each other, looking dumbfounded.

"You're not supposed to be able to do that." said Nick, slowly.

...

A little later...

"So Harry, what's the plan?" asked Pere.

"There are a number of old Alteran colony worlds that might still hold some hidden resources we could gather and re-use. There is one in particular on a planet called Dakara that will solve all of our immediate needs if it still survives." replied Harry.

"Pere, If you want to come with me on these expeditions we will need to stop by the old outpost and get you one of these encounter suits." said Harry.

"I do want to come with you." she reiterated.

"Okay, that's fine but, just to let you know, I don't think your telepathy to Nick will work when we are half way across the galaxy." said Harry.

Nick just said, "Oy Vey."

...

Harry teleported them to the outpost with Pere protected the old fashioned way with winter clothing and warming charms. They had stopped off at the farm house to get a supply of food and water as he explained, if he finds what he hopes to it might be several days journey back.

They obtained an encounter suit, personal shield, and personal phase shifter for Pere and he taught her the basics of using them. He did not bother with the alt foci yet because she would need a lot of time and practice to use them better than her wand. Then he created several more destiny probes from the supply of nanites.

They teleported to the stargate in the cave and Harry dialed Dakara and sent a probe through. The planet showed signs of recent habitation but seemed to be unoccupied at the moment.

So they went through. Harry explained to Pere what was happening and what she was seeing.

He pointed out the mountain with the temple at the base. He mentioned that the statue of the seated pharaoh was new. They would have to look into that some time. Weird.

With Harry possessing all the knowledge of the ancients it was no effort for him to dial up the combination on the big metal doors and get them inside.

Harry explained what the purpose of the place was and the giant device that is the faux mountain top.

He went on to explain that this place was far more than it appeared.

"You see this entire structure is just the top of the highest tower of our oldest city-ship which is buried underground. The ship that our ancestors used over fifty million years ago to flee the from our warring cousins in the Ori galaxy.

This planet was the first our ancestors arrived on and briefly settled when they arrived in our galaxy. They buried the small city-ship they arrived in, which we are going to appropriate by the way, and built this tower on top of it disguised as a mountain peak to house the device which is used to terraform planets to make it suitable for life. Indeed it can and has also been used to seed the molecular building blocks for human life throughout the galaxy.

Harry explained that no one would have discovered the secrets of this place because it is shielded from scanning and the only way into the main city is the way we they would enter, by teleporting.

"You see you would have to be someone with our races innate abilities to enter and even to sense where to enter." explained Harry.

So, Harry teleported them into the teleportation chamber of the city ship.

Immediately the place lit up, recognizing their presence. And they felt the pressurization of life-support systems powering back on and refreshing the atmosphere for human habitation.

On the surface, if anyone were watching, one would see large plumes of dust clouds burst out of the ground like geysers of dust from four points equidistant from some unseen center appx. 1.5 km away.

"Pere, welcome to Taoth Dakara." announced Harry.

Harry led Pere around to the command deck and gate room of the ship. The gate was physically sealed in a cocoon of trinium so that no incoming connection would be possible.

Harry went to what is obviously the captains control chair and sat down. It lit up and Harry said, "Taoth Dakara, scan me and install myself, Harry James Potter, as Captain of this vessel and High Councilor."

They heard an audio response from the central computer... "Order acknowledged, Harry James Potter is now High Councilor and Captain of Taoth Dakara."

"What was that?" asked Pere.

"That was the city-ship central command artificial intelligence, complying with my orders." replied Harry.

Harry tried to explain computers and AI's and so forth. It didn't really take as such.

"You called this a city ship? does that mean people can live here, like reside here permanently?" asked Pere.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"How big is it? How many people could live here?" asked Pere.

"This ship is about three kilometers in diameter and is shaped almost like a perfect circle. So it is nine point four two five kilometers in circumference and has an area of about seven square kilometers at its base."

"A lot of this space is dedicated to ship functions including, power distribution, life support, and a lot of other base infrastructure, plus a lot of non-residential industrial and scientific uses. So, this city-ship can comfortably house only about one hundred thousand people for long term permanent residence. Of course we can temporarily house up to ten times that many for short-term, like if we were evacuating and transporting to another planet or something." said Harry.

"Originally, the ship looked like our classic Earth idea of a large flying saucer. Now with the big tower that contains the molecular life seeding device, it might look like a cup and a saucer to an outside observer. Who knows? Anyway I am going to extend the ships shields to protect it when we take off." said Harry.

"I want to give the ship a new name that will be easier to say, we wont be staying on Dakara anyway, so..." began Harry.

"Taoth Dakara, redesignate the city-ship and all AI interfaces to answer as Videum from now on." said Harry.

"Order acknowledged, Taoth Dakara is re-designated Videum."

"Why Videum harry, what does that mean?" asked Pere.

"Legacy," in our mother tongue, Alteran." replied Harry.

"Videum, perform full diagnostics and report on the city's readiness for space travel." said Harry.

"Order acknowledged. Diagnostics in progress..."

"While the ship is doing that, lets have a little tour of the spaces shall we?" said Harry.

"I have the knowledge of this place from my download of the full repository of knowledge but, even when it was last updated this place was ancient history. I daresay at the time of the launch of the Atlantis evacuation to Pegasus that they had all but forgotten it-unless they left it behind purposely, but who knows?" said Harry.

They found the shuttle bay. There was eight shuttles of Destiny class style that appeared fully operational, storage supplies of two-hundred fifty-six of the old armored exoskeleton space suits that were the tech of the day, and all associated tools, spare parts, machine tools, etc. necessary for maintaining the shuttles and constructing new ones and any in space maintenance of the ship that their robot constructors and maintenance bots didn't do.

This old ship did not make use of nanite level tech. In fact it was pre-neutronium construction, so most construction was done the old fashioned way, built, albeit by advanced AI machines but, nevertheless designed and built out of more classic materials, not materials that could shape-shift themselves into necessary parts. Luckily, the ship _was_ powered by the same type of ZPM, common in all large scale Alteran tech.

The ship still possessed three fully charged ZPM, with the non space flight systems of old Taoth Dakara having been maintained by perpetual cold fusion reactors, maintaining the shields, and the overall integrity of the vessel.

Videum finished diagnostics and reported-"Videum is fully operational. Atmospheric life support is fully restored but there is no food or fresh water on board. Hydroponics bays are empty and currently disabled. Maintenance bots have kept the ship in full operational readiness and it is capable of launching at any time."

The ship did not possess the powerful experimental wormhole drive of Atlantis, but it did have their best intergalactic hyper drive of the period. Therefore they would still be able to make the journey back to earth which was clear across the galaxy in under one day. The food they brought would be good enough for that.

"Videum, prepare the city for launch." said Harry.

"Order acknowledged, Videum is preparing for launch, time to launch T minus 10 minutes."

On the surface, anyone watching would've seen another large burst of dust erupting as geysers from the same points as before, plus a general seismic disturbance at its center. Rocks began falling and cracks began surfacing on the ground. A circular crack centered on the disturbance about three kilometers in diameter began to form, and then suddenly there was a great explosion and bright light as the Videum broke through the surface, shield dome glistening with power and tons of debris bouncing off of it. It burst into the atmosphere at high speed, then gracefully settled into an orbit of the planet below.

Videum announced: "Launch successful, Videum is now in stable orbit of Dakara. Post launch diagnostics indicate all systems go...ready for orders..."

"Well Pere, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"Unless I'm going to wake up and find I've had the most vivid dream or hallucination ever, I can honestly say that if I had any doubts before, I'm a believer now." said Pere, in wonder, looking down at the planet spinning below them like a ball.

...

"Videum, launch a cloaked social research satellite to maintain watch on Dakara after we've gone." said Harry.

"There was something else going on here at one time and if someone comes back they will notice that hole." said Harry.

...

On the way back to Earth, Harry, Pere, and his grandparents did some planning.

"Have you decided which planet you want to use for our new sanctuary?" asked Pere.

"I am still considering the last known data on six possible planets that were each Alteran colonies at some point. Although it's really five, because Heliopolis is meant to be neutral territory for the four great races alliance to meet." said Harry.

"I will go there at some point anyway and make an effort to contact the other races to see if the alliance still holds or if any of them have ever heard from Atlantis in the past seven point five million years or what." said Harry.

"Alright, let's see. There is old _Fortrenin_, just a grassy planet, no real settlement but it housed one of our repositories of knowledge. There is old _Sixus_, which once held a large Alteran city that will now be in ruins. Then there is _Threninon_, where there was a small scientific outpost for some experiments in dimensional viewing. Also, _Sixthrenin_. It was abandoned by one of our most recent colonies that ran a failed experiment with time travel, trying to escape the plague. Then finally there was _Vis Uban_. It was being built to become the greatest planetary Alteran city in the galaxy. But, it was never finished. It was evacuated when the plague broke out there. I will avoid that out of superstition for now. I might investigate it someday." said Harry.

"Out of those I favor building a new settlement on _Sixus_, and recycling the materials of the ruins to build our new city. Then we will keep _Fortrenin_ as our alternate site since it has little else but a small temple containing one of our repositories of knowledge. We can beef that up a little with our own legacy and keep it as our own secondary backup in case we fail to restore the legacy in our own right." said Harry.

After they arrived cloaked and in orbit of Earth, Harry sent probes to both _Sixus_ and _Fortrenin_ and found them to be as expected. He reprogrammed the stargate network to lock out dialing in to either of those planets or Earth, or Videum's gate without him first entering a code.

At the time he was unaware of the spare gate on Earth but it was not connected to a DHD anyway, so it was not controlled by the network.

Meanwhile, a group of ascended that included Ganos Lal, Janus, and Oma Desala, concluded a conversation they were having with the Others as they watched this transpire.

"So we are all in agreement then? We will not interfere in any way with Harry and his future endeavors since he came upon this by means of the old fail safe protocol and had no otherworldly assistance to get this far. Oma, you have our leave to assist Harry to ascend should the need arise, to save him as reward for his work so long as he then agrees to live among us within our rules." said Nero, the leader of the Ascended Council.

"It is agreed." they all said.

Harry used a ring transporter to beam himself and Pere down to Berry Head to visit Nick and they gave him a sub space communicator that will enable him to contact them no matter where they were from then on.

Pere updated Nick with what transpired so far and he was needless to say, flabbergasted.

They agreed Nick should continue his efforts, while they went to set up this new colony world. He also said he would work faster if they were going to keep coming up with results on their end so quickly.

Then they returned to Videum and they flew to _Sixus_.

"Videum, re-designate planet _Sixus_ as Tenara, and the planet _Fortrenin_ as Armeria." said Harry.

Harry caused Videum to descend into the atmosphere of Tenara with the terraforming machine tower pointed down toward the planet and initiated basic Alteran protocol _colonian ventio euge_, aimed at the planet.

"That will sterilize all organic life that is harmful to Alterans, improve organic life that is beneficial to us, and purify the waters and atmosphere of the planet. This is a secondary protocol meant for use after an initial terraform but before settling, since the land has already been settled once before but is currently absent of any sentient life, I did not need to start from scratch, just reset it." said Harry.

After a full sidereal rotation of the planet, the process was complete.

The next day, after flipping Videum upright to the tangent plane of the surface, and descending to a point hovering just two kilometers over the vast ruins of the old city, he asked Pere to imagine in detail what she thought a suitable layout, buildings, resources, services, and infrastructure would be to house a population of up to one million witches and wizards.

She did not need to focus on scale, he would have the construction AI handle that.

She actually conjured some parchment and a quill, to write her thoughts down on paper because it helped her organize her thoughts and make sure she didn't miss anything. She comm'd Nick to get some ideas from him as well, and they also got some thoughts on the matter from Charlus and Dorea. This process took about another day and Harry reminded her to make sure she visualized each structure and thing she wanted in her mind as well. Harry added a few things of his own both from his limited knowledge of the Earth muggle world combined with his expansive knowledge of Alteran life.

When they were both ready, he had the construction AI scan the necessary parts of his and Peres' memories and even her written notes.

Then he dispatched three large flying saucer shaped objects, each two-hundred fifty meters in diameter, that came out of the bottom of Videum.

He explained that this was their large scale construction machine.

The three devices worked together in tandem. The one in the center of the formation, with the small dome structure on top of it was the command and matter recycling machine, which would scan and recycle all instructed terrestrial materials. In that case the ruins themselves. Then using their matter transportation technology, it would beam the various raw materials into holding tanks made for that purpose onto the other two, which then use their own matter transporters and molecular resequencers to construct to specification what they asked for. When or if the recycling machine cannot find enough of the base raw materials for a certain requirement, it would seek out the raw minerals on the planet, then mine and refine it in necessary quantities to keep the work moving.

"Fortunately the construction AI is vastly more knowledgeable about any of this than you and I are, it is its specialty after all, with millions of years of experience. I think you will be surprised how accurate and effective a job it will do for our intentions with the limited amount of design info. we were able to give it." said Harry.

...

With that said, he initiated the startup sequence. The first stages included full scans of the planet and the target construction area, and it noted any discrepancies prior to final authorization to begin work.

Videum reported, "the construction device reports adequate supplies of all necessary materials, except naquadah."

Harry fiddled around with some controls and beamed the necessary quantity of naquadah from ships stores to the constructor.

Then he re-ran the startup sequence.

Videum reported, "the construction device reports adequate supplies of all necessary materials-no discrepancies, the work is ready to begin, estimated time of completion, one month."

...

Pere asked what he needed naquadah for since she thought they were going low tech to emulate the wizarding world.

Harry said "Yes, it will look and operate like most things do in the wizarding world but I added a few things. The entire complex will have working electricity supplied by parallel redundant cold fusion reactors, which will also ensure purified hot and cold running water, standardized septic, street lighting, and very importantly a powerful planetary shield complex to forcefully keep out uninvited otherworldly guests. Other than that the wizards can live life as normally as they want, right down to those replicas of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts that you, Nick, grandma and grandpa wanted." said Harry.

All of that occurred during about the first week of September Nineteen Ninety-Three, the new colony would therefore be ready by mid-October Nineteen Ninety-Three.

...

Harry and Pere updated Nick as to what they got started.

Nick said: "The safe-house in Lourdes, France is ready. It is secure and warded against spies and malcontents or malintents. I have made first contact with a group of people meeting at the movement's organic safe-house in Saint Pol De Leon, and have begun socializing the concept of a Potter-Flamel Sanctuary and Resistance Movement. I am due to meet back there tomorrow night to see some people who might be interested to learn more of that. Apparently putting our names together like that is generating some buzz." said Nick.

Harry said that while Nick continued to work on that he would take the slack time to investigate a few of those other old Alteran legacy sites and would try to make contact with old allies to see if they were still around.

...

Over the next couple of weeks, Pere stayed with Harry-just for the adventure and to keep him company-as he made visits to the several other legacy planets he wanted to investigate. As he visited each, he placed a cloaked social research satellite into orbit to keep track of any activity there. He said there were a number more but they were known to have been destroyed and had nothing left to salvage, he didn't have much interest in them at the moment.

He found the old scientific outpost where the ancestors experimented with dimension travel and multi-dimension communications. He recovered an old device called a 'dimensional observer' which emitted a field of particles that attracted inter-dimensional creatures or trans-phasic creatures. The ancestors used it to study those creatures. The effect of the machine would spread to other people by touch, which has been considered a defect even then, so he locked it away for future study and did not activate it. (_sg1 episode 6.13 never happens_).

He found the old failed time-travel experiment on another planet that was subject to coronal mass emissions from it's star, peppering the planet with tornado-like anomalies and geomagnetic storms, which were used to power the time-loop-machine. He removed the machine from the planet and recycled it back into refined materials for re-use. (_sg1 episode 4.06 never happens_).

He continued to ignore Vis Uban for now, believing as the ancestors did that the plague originated there and would not tempt fate. He visited long enough to view it from space and launched a cloaked satellite to keep track of it. Scans indicated nothing further of interest there anyway, but noted that unlike the other planets he visited, this one had a small population of primitive humans. One more reason to leave them alone. That indicated the plague was gone, but either way, they lived there now. No need to disturb them.

For his last stop on the trip he visited Heliopolis with the intent to use the four great races diplomatic chamber to contact them.

What he found when he arrived was that the primary structure, the fortress housing the great alliance meeting place was the only thing left on the planet. Also the orbit of the planet seemed to have shifted and was decaying year after year by stellar forces (_sg1 episode 1.11 never happens_, but Dr. Littlefield is saved by Harry).

He discovered Dr. Ernest Littlefield and while keeping himself invisible, scanned a copy of his memories to find out what he was doing there. What he learned was incredible. He decided to be generous while not revealing who he really was, he appeared to him as a holographic image of a benevolent alien who, having discovered him there, was willing to return him to his home on Earth.

He allowed Dr. Littlefield to take all his notes and records, since it was his life work-perhaps he would gain something from the effort when he got home. Naturally, Harry learned about the Nineteen Forty-Five stargate experiments and how all of that came about. Knowing they did not have the primary gate or even a proper DHD, he correctly assumed someone else brought a spare gate there at some point and the rest was history at least from the point from when it was discovered at Giza.

Knowing that Earth humans, at least the US Air Force, were involved in experiments of this nature with a working gate, put another avenue of investigation onto Harry's plate for when he got home. As if he didn't have enough to worry about already.

As it was, Harry copied the entire contents of the Four Great Races Library and the master elemental book codex, just in case; as the entire complex looked like it might fall into the ocean at any time now. And then he used the Library computer to transmit a proper contact request to the Four Great Races to see if any would respond. Not knowing how long that would take until he would return to Earth, he placed Dr. Littlefield into stasis in order to keep him safe, and out of the way-not wandering the ship and getting into things he wasn't meant to.

Well, as far as he knew this place hadn't been used for this purpose for millions and millions of years. Who knew if anyone would hear the message or show up? He was puzzled by the state of the place. Records indicated more buildings and other life on the planet at one point. Now the place is a dying ruin. He didn't know that the Nox, Furling, and Asgard fought Ra and the forces of the Goa'uld there roughly ten thousand years ago. And that Ra having been soundly defeated barely escaped there with his life, fleeing of all places to Earth and beginning a new chapter in the history of the Goa'uld and humans.

After a week of waiting, two ships appeared approaching orbit of Heliopolis. One, a cruiser of obvious Asgard making but not one ever recorded by the Alterans before, and another Harry could not guess if it were Nox or Furling.

Knowing the accepted protocol for a meeting called in this way, he transmitted himself as a hologram to the alliance great dome room.

Shortly thereafter, an alien one meter in height, with grayish skin tones, small, skinny limbs, large head and black bulbous eyes appeared in hologram form. One he did not recognize from their records of the other three great races. Following them, a woman with a faint gray skin color as well as grass-like hair from which branches and leaves grew, wearing primitive clothing with colors that combined gray to gray-blue to violet and scarlet. That he knew was a Nox elder.

"Greetings friends. I am sorry to have to request to meet with you in this manner. but I knew of no other way to contact you. My people have been gone from this galaxy for a very long time. I am Harry James Potter, High Councilor of Videum, formerly known to you as the Alteran city-ship Taoth Dakara." said Harry, with a bow of his head.

"Greetings, High Councilor. Welcome. We certainly never thought we would hear from one of your race again. It has been so long." said the little gray being.

"I am a descendant of the Alteran's from Terra, who left the galaxy destined for the Pegasus galaxy with Terra Atlantis seven point five million years ago fleeing a plague that was ravaging them. My line continue to live and evolve, hidden and in isolation from the bulk of the native human population on Terra, which we now call Earth." said Harry.

"Recently a fail-safe mechanism from the last working Alteran outpost on Earth awoke and summoned me with instructions to restore the legacy of the Alteran race in this galaxy. In so doing I was also gifted with the full knowledge of the Alteran race from one of our knowledge repositories. So, from there I sought out my ancestors original city and recovered it. I am now beginning to prepare a new colony world for my people and I wished to contact you to find out if the Four Great Races Alliance still existed, and to let you know that for my small part, we are back...or on our way back, and most importantly simply to meet you in person and explain myself. Thank you." concluded Harry.

The Asgard and Nox representatives identified themselves as Supreme Commander Thor, and Elder Lya respectively and exchanged pleasantries and repeated some astonishment to find Harry there at all. Together they explained that the alliance was dissolved for the final time after their great war with Ra of the Goa'uld there on this very planet some ten thousand years ago. It having been their agreed upon last act as an alliance. The Furling were few in number even then and thereafter have left and they had not heard or seen of them since. The Nox are withdrawn from the galactic scene and have renewed their call for pacifism and live their lives in isolation and in peace. The Asgard continued to maintain a detente type of policing action with the parasitic and militaristic Goa'uld by treaty since the great war, but mostly were focused on a terrible war of attrition they were fighting and losing in their home galaxy. As well as trying to reverse the degenerative effects on their race of the cloning they began heavily relying on some thirty-thousand years ago.

The pair continued to give Harry an update on the affairs of the galaxy since the departure of the Alterans, and details that they could covering the past ten thousand years since their final major act of war in the galaxy. The Nox wished Harry well and offered for him to visit them on their home world of Gaia at any time and departed, leaving it to the Asgard to provide the Alteran's details in the form of a full crystal data base of history.

They agreed to meet in person on Harry's city-ship Videum and Harry introduced Thor to Pere and to his grandparents portraits. At that point, that required some explanation so they did their best to explain to Thor the so-called hidden magical world of witches and wizards on Earth who it turned out were the descendants of the Alterans. Which is how they inherited some of their abilities that Harry now knew was really known as zero point energy, but the community simply called magic.

They explained also that they didn't know the details of this ancestry because their own written history only went back about three to six-thousand years depending on which of the older myths and legends one considered history, beyond that it truly was myth. Obviously there was a large gap missing from seven point five million years to six thousand years ago in their own history but the outpost knowledge repository knew nothing of it, therefore Harry did not either. They suspect the ones who departed for Pegasus on Atlantis had something to do with it, but so far they has no information to corroborate that hypothesis.

Thor mentioned that the history he provided them would bring them up to date on the galaxy at large at least as far as the Asgard have kept up with it themselves in that time, but the only thing he knew of Earth in that time period was that they were aware that Ra retreated to Earth back then after their great war. And evidence had shown in the rest of the galaxy that Ra and his fellow Goa'uld, impersonating Gods from Earth's old legends, enslaved some humans and transported a number of groups of them off world into the galaxy to serve them as slaves and warriors.

And that the effort of having done so had evolved to about forty different planets in the galaxy comprised of different human civilizations in all manner of development, some even more advanced than Earth was now, others far more primitive, all down to the neglect, or abuse and everything in between from the Goa'uld. He further told them that as far as he knew there had not been any Goa'uld activity on Earth or any closer to their region of space than Abydos for about five thousand years, when Ra was forced to flee after a general uprising after which the native population of Earth buried Ra's stargate.

That last sentence clicked within Harry. Now he had a working hypothesis as to how the US Air Force gate was discovered where it had been. Harry mentioned his thought to Thor which got his attention as well. He was not aware that the native human population had discovered a stargate there and had begun experimenting with it. Harry told him his discovery of this Dr. Littlefield who had been stranded there since Nineteen Forty-Five and his plan to mysteriously return him to Earth after their meeting.

Thor was interested in Harry's explanation of forming a new colony to serve a sanctuary for good people to escape from and avoid the civil war that was brewing among his people on Earth. Thor offered to help if he could but reminded him that their resources, especially in that galaxy were very thin.

Harry then offered a trade. To get his remnant a little more modern resources to help kick start them and to help the Asgard with two of their biggest problems, he suggested to trade the Asgard a full copy of their old knowledge repository, which he had access to, which he knew contained scientific information on how to help cure their degenerative cloning problem which his people mastered, plus the science behind nanite replicator's and two weapons, one small-scale, one potentially galactic-scale that they could use to fight and permanently defeat them. For what? He waited to see what the Asgard would offer in trade for this.

Thor said he must return to his ship and confer with his High Council back on their home world. Thor did so and Harry agreed to wait.

They waited about two hours and Thor returned to the Videum with an offer in trade. He said that the Council first extended their welcome back to their Alteran allies and thanked them for their offer. In recompense, the Asgard would give them a modern Beliskner class Battle-cruiser modified for human and Alteran man-machine interface and outfitted with a full copy of their most current Asgard computer core, which would bring their Alteran remnant fully up to speed on the latest inter-galactic class technology. Even knowing that much of the Alteran science and technology still out classed much of their own, they ought to find some advancements or at least make good use of the resource for their re-building campaign-knowing that the city-ship Harry currently had was limited to fifty-million year old Alteran technology. And finally, that they wish to renew their alliance, even if the Four Great Races Alliance is defunct, they wished to forge renewed bonds of friendship and support between their two peoples.

Harry accepted and thanked Thor very much. He said that his numbers were few but once they were strong again and if their war against the Replicator's is not yet won or their struggle to overcome the cloning problems is not yet resolved, his people would do whatever else they could to assist them. Including, they hoped to someday search for their lost brethren the Lanteans in Pegasus, and if they managed that maybe they would have even more advanced capabilities that could help them.

As it turned out. The Beliskner class that the Asgard were to turn over to Harry is the one Thor arrived in. Thor's previous flagship. Thor simply and extremely quickly reconfigured all the controls and interfaces to human and Alteran. Therefore, Harry returned Thor to their home world via stargate along with all the data crystals with the information they needed for the replicator and cloning problems and the promise that they could contact him any time to send people over to take a deeper look into their knowledge repository or other use of their scientific facilities, any time they want. Harry gave Thor the code they would need to dial into any of the gates he controls on his world or ships. Conversely, Thor gave him the same. So, they could remain in direct contact from then on.

...

With Thor returned home, Harry left Heliopolis with his new state of the art Asgard Battleship in a slave circuit to the Videum, and returned to orbit of Tenara.

He decided to leave the Beliskner cloaked and in orbit of Tenara with a constant link to Videum, because now he had a ready made planetary defense all set to go. He installed a stargate on the Beliskner so that he could simply gate between them without having to reposition either one, if or when the need would arise.

He caused the Asgard core to duplicate itself and took a copy with him on the Videum to integrate to his Alteran core for research and to see just what he could do with the additional knowledge they've shared.

With that done, they had been gone almost three weeks so they returned home.

First, he kept his promise and returned Dr. Littlefield to the gate room of the Air Force base where he originally left from, obliviated of all memory of his experience with Harry and the Videum except that he knew he was rescued by a short alien that looked human and seemed to speak English with the accent. And he had returned with nice clean notebooks of all his research, with a note attached to the front in plain English that said, "You're welcome," and "Do not dial that gate address again, it has now been locked out of receiving an incoming connection unless one has the proper code. Be more careful in the future. good luck -H."

Pere returned home to Nick to get him caught up and to help him socialize the concept of an off world sanctuary and base for their resistance. Harry let her keep her equipment for show and tell and gave her a modified Destiny probe that would also display a limited hologram projection of Harry himself greeting the resistance members and explaining his offer in his terms, with a little more show and tell of their city ship and the planet Tenara in the process of construction. With Peres' help and some of Voldemort's knowledge they warded the orb so that no one with any intent to harm or spy on the resistance would remember any of it.

Harry landed the cloaked Videum on his farm so that he could easily fill the hydroponics bays of the city with Earth food from his farm and refilled the fresh water tanks from his wells.

While his bots and his astonished elves worked on that, he began using the social research satellite he had in orbit to hack into Earths military computers especially the US Air Force, to find information on their stargate program. While he had the intel. AI crunch through analyzing that, he spent some time designing his own hybrid battle cruiser using a hybrid of tech from the Asgard and his own older Alteran tech. He also designed a new space station and shipyard complex to construct and dock his new ships in space. He would mix nanites in with Asgard matter construction beaming tech, which while similar to theirs, was a little more elegant in its design. And unlike the Asgard who had good reason, he was not afraid of continuing to exploit nanite technology.

A couple weeks later, his construction AI comm'd him to let him know the planet was done. He instructed the machines to go build stockpiles of trinium and other base materials that were available on the planet. He would still need to seek resources for supplies of neutronium and naquadah for all of his plans in the long run.

He informed Pere and Nick of the status and they asked him to come visit to meet some interested parties.

During the third week of October Nineteen Ninety-Three, Harry visited them at Berry Head and they took him to a meeting at Nicks new safe house in Lourdes.

Present at the meeting in addition to the three of them were: Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor 'Madeye' Moody, Dora Tonks (incomplete auror trainee), Minerva McGonagall with a stolen copy of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Aberforth Dumbledore.

_Folks who were dead by that point in the war: Rubeus Hagrid, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Sirius Black who was murdered in Azkaban as Voldemort released prisoners loyal to him, Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, and other members of the Orders old crowd dead in defense of the Ministry the day it fell. Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones were being fostered with the Weasley's in Romania where a makeshift Order of the Phoenix Remnant headquarters was fashioned as a safe house to care for the resistance members young._

There were still many potential recruits to the resistance who were still keeping their heads down at Hogwarts. But, Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were being abused regularly by the other students and new faculty alike. They would like to evacuate them, but to where?

...

Harry was introduced to the leaders of the small resistance and learned of their stories. McGonagall and Madeye introduced Dumbledore while Aberforth pretended not to listen. Dumbledore led a conversation in astonishment of Harry's story, and told him and the rest of the crowd the prophecy and what he previously thought it meant and what he believed Harry was meant to do. He said he was obviously at least half wrong, if this ancient Alteran legacy of their ancestors was 'the power he knows not' and was glad to hear that Harry's horcrux scar was gone but told him he suspected there were other horcrux's keeping Voldemort immortal. Harry then told the crowd that he had a copy of Voldemort's memories and knew all about the other horcrux's and everything else that _he_ knew as of _that_ night. But, that didn't mean there wasn't something new since then.

Dumbledore declared that obviously Harry was meant to be the true leader of the resistance given what they now all knew. The crowd agreed although some still had reservations because of his age.

His subsequent demonstrated mastery of magic without a wand as well as technology and all the other things he knew that were well beyond his age, sold them.

They unanimously voted to make Harry's new colony planet the secret headquarters of their resistance and new safe city to care for the families and educate the children.

Plans started to be made for a well coordinated all in one go evacuation of the resistance members and their families during the Christmas holidays. Rumor had it that England would not make it to the summer break without officially going to war with someone, which meant marshal law crackdown in the school and communities. So they needed to act before then.

They would leave some key people there on the ground to ensure some eyes and ears and contacts remained. Bill Weasley would remain at Gringotts since he worked for the Goblins and as such enjoyed some political protection there and could keep eyes and ears open in magical England.

McGonagall would leave with the students and attempt to set up school in the replica Hogwarts as headmistress, and would find some loyal teachers to accompany her in the great escape.

They would each take a list of their most likely to accept students and families and only begin to approach people with it after the break starts, minimizing risk of leaks getting around and using charmed parchments to prevent the candidates from leaking the info.

It was decided for the size of operation they had in mind, that Harry would bring the Videum to Lourdes, France under cloak, and the actual evacuation would take place the day before Boxer Day. People would make their way to Nicks safe house and from there given an untraceable portkey to the embarkation point.

He told them to pass the word that they should bring everything they own shrunken for moving, they would all get copious amounts of land and a large home suitable for them to settle in. Also to treat the move like Noah's Ark, bring heirloom samples and as much supply as possible, of every plant, fruit, potion ingredient, animal, magical or otherwise and they would breed and repopulate them all on their new colony.

McGonagall swore she would steal the entire contents of the Hogwarts library and any other useful magical instrument she could on that day. She was certain Snape would not be on the grounds that day nor much of any of the others.

Nick said he would contact his old friend Ollivander to talk him into joining them and bringing his resources; and to have him try to convince as many of the other trustworthy shopkeepers in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade as he could.

...

Harry having just recently met Dumbledore properly -sort of- recognizing him as the previous leader of the group, even though he personally didn't like the meddling that the man had done in his life, he asked him if he was sure all of this was the right thing to do.

Dumbledore replied that in the short term it made the most sense. Someday if they were able to depose Riddle and restore the light to power in England, they could return and restore what must be taken. But for the moment it was the best way to ensure some of their legacy was preserved and Harry's option offered them the best chance to grow and train and equip their numbers to wage a real war against Riddle.

...

In the meantime, back in Colorado Springs, the Air Force, CIA and anyone else who could make a case for it being their business, was debriefing Dr. Littlefield. He was reunited with Catherine, and there was talk beginning of reopening the program research. But the pair of them didn't want to do that full time anymore and told them to recruit some new young buck to take the lead and they would mentor him and get him started and consult him as necessary.

Therefore recruiting for who should head the research had begun, whilst the politicians angled and argued over funding and who's fiefdom it should belong to. The process and all the attention Littlefield got ensured that the whole thing wasn't so secret that only one member of Congress knew about it. However, it was limited to just the House and Senate Defense and Intelligence committees, and the House and Senate leaders.

...

Harry took the resistance leaders to his farm in Montana and showed them and gave them a tour of Videum. Whilst there he took them via stargate to Tenara and showed them the finished city.

It was the first time he saw the finished product too and they took their time looking around.

Harry had it built so that on the four corners of the city were four school complexes. He only had built replicas of Hogwarts on one end and Beauxbatons at the other, and the remaining two lots were just roughed in for two more future schools when and if they decided to build any.

There was a central business district (CBD) that looked and felt just like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade only ten times their size, all empty of course, waiting for someone to lay claim to storefront and begin using it.

There were residential districts as far as the eye could see extending on multiple radials out from the city center. Harry explained that there was housing and land for up to one million residents, so even at some burgeoning capacity they might have in the future, there should be room to grow for quite some time.

He told them that for strategic reasons he needed to remain the High Councilor and Supreme Commander of the over-arching Alteran government and military, but that he didn't personally want to be in charge of ruling civilians so he asked them to develop a civilian ruling Council that would someday be elected at large. And from within the council elect a Governor, and then the residents would provide their own self-rule here other than for strategic and military matters. Then he would partner with the Governor when big decisions like defense and security needed to be made for the community.

They all agreed and said they would come up with a temporary one to get them started so that Harry didn't have to worry about successful immigration of people there and domestic issues, while he does everything else.

...

Everyone went about their work from then until the holidays, giving them almost two months to make specific plans, shore up their numbers, exercise their thoughts to ensure they took everything they needed and wanted. With more contacts being confirmed in advance, the number of families they could try to reach out to during the holidays increased. That became quite a lot of paperwork and charm casting for McGonagall to prove people's loyalty and intentions, who enlisted Remus and some others to help her.

Harry made some progress on his strategic plans during that time, having finished designing, building, and launching a ZPM construction complex into the troposphere of Tenara's star. It would produce ten per month and automatically shuttle them back to Videum for storage.

He likewise launched a dozen deep space probes to seek out a resource planet that was not otherwise occupied by enemy forces. And with the knowledge the Asgard gave him, he knew the Goa'uld were his enemy and were all over the place, so naturally he avoided searching worlds he knew were claimed by them already, trying to continue to go for the quiet startup as it were.

He planned to wait until after the big evacuation from England before engaging the Videum in its next big projects, first to upgrade itself and then to build the first of his new shipyards.

...

Time marched on and the big evacuation day arrived.

Harry secretly landed the Videum in the place the order prepared for it.

And the Order executed their plan on schedule.

Students, siblings, parents, extended family, shopkeepers and their families, and everyone else, numbered about four thousand people. Including all of the Gryffindor's and their families. Half of the Hufflepuff's and their families. A quarter of the Ravenclaw's and their families. No Slytherin were even approached out of fear of leaks.

All of the order and their families except Bill Weasley at Gringotts, Charlie Weasley remained in Romania with the dragons, and believe it or not, Nick and Pere remained in Devon to keep up their work as evacuee contacts for stragglers and because they would be damned after over six-hundred years would they give up their home for Riddle and his lot. Beside they can still serve the cause best from there and be Bill's lifeline if he needed it. To that end both Bill and Charlie carried an emergency portkey to Bally Head if they ever needed it.

Nick and Pere would also continue to work the Intelligence scene through their personal ICW contacts and to let other loyal friends know what is really going on when the great disappearance hits the news.

Take that Riddle! Twenty-six percent of the population of magical Britain disappeared over night on Boxing Day, an estimated four thousand people, centered on almost half the student population of Hogwarts, half the teachers, the entire contents of the library the Hogwarts sorting hat, and a lot of the businesses.

Unknown to the news or Riddle initially was that several of his horcrux's were stolen and destroyed on the way out as well. The ring destroyed by fiendfyre at the old Gaunt cabin, the book destroyed by fiendfyre when the Malfoys mansion was burned to the ground the same night, and likewise the Tiara when the Room of Requirement inexplicably was hit by fiendfyre at the same time. The fake locket at a hidden island cave ...no one, not the Order or even Riddle would realize for a long time that it had been a fake one at the time. As far as even Riddle knew all he had left was himself and Nagini.

No one on either side ever bothered with the old Black house at Grimmauld Place. With the death of Sirius it was locked down. The heir was Harry himself, but only the Goblins knew that and no one bothered to ask them... for a long time...

...

After Harry safely moved everyone aboard the Videum to Tenara and landed the ship safely in its permanent landing spot in the city center he had a chance along with the senior members of the order to lead everyone on a tour of the city and then turnover the settling in phase to the city's new high council and the new interim Governor they elected.

It turned out that the council consisted of Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Ollivander, Fortiscue, and Madam Malkin. With Arthur Weasley serving as interim Governor since he was the one with government experience.

The only school started up at first was New Hogwarts, with McGonagall as Headmistress, Flitwick as Deputy, and others whose name you would not recognize filling the rest of the spots, with four-hundred fifty students, still separated by year still, but without official houses, one unified school.

While everyone was settling in to the homes they picked out and books were getting sorted into the New Hogwarts library, a small pavilion was created near the school entrance for Dumbledore's portrait and the Sorting Hat. Harry placed his grandparents portrait alongside Dumbledore with the hat in the middle. They had many interesting conversations, each getting caught up on the events that led to that day.

Harry took a few days to socialize and meet the people, including lots of kids his own age for the first time since he found out he was an Alteran. He felt his first crush coming on, as he was thirteen, and he thought the Weasley's daughter was cute and she seemed determined to get to know him. Her brothers teased that she'd always had a crush on Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

He met Luna Lovegood and her dad Xeno, two of the strangest people he'd ever met but he liked them also, and he thought Luna was cute too.

He also had a soft spot for Neville and Susan who were fostered with the Weasley's after being orphaned. Something he could relate to. Their brother Ron was an obnoxious bore who kept trying to befriend Harry but he wanted nothing to do with him. He became friends with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Susan though. That was, when he _had_ time to spend with kids his own age.

They were disappointed to learn that Harry would not be attending school with them and even more flabbergasted to see why when he demonstrated his mastery of wandless magic, and that he could fly without a broom. Harry lived up to his reputation and then some. Even though, he didn't even know what that reputation really was except for second-hand stories he started to pick up.

He tried not to overdue the demonstrations of technology, more than could already be helped because he was cautioned by both Thor and Lya to try not to harm their culture. That if the people he offered sanctuary to, came to him wanting more involvement with technology themselves, then would be the time. Pere and Nick had agreed, but they were also about as old timer as one could get.

...

Anyway, once again back in England, one Emperor Voldemort, now down twenty-six percent of his subjects, potential conscripts, the loss of that much subsequent economy and taxes, most of his horcrux's, the lives of his closest friends if he _could_ call anyone friend, and the priceless artifacts from Hogwarts. Flames were practically shooting out if his ears as he marched through the ministry AK'ing supporters left and right. He went to the Daily Prophet and AK'd the whole staff and editor for daring to print such terrible news for public consumption without asking him first. Then he summoned Snape to his throne room and AK'd him. Finally he started to calm down.

And notice-me-not wards be damned, everyone in muggle London swore they heard some maniac screaming...Pottttttttterrrrrrr!

The result of this news in the ICW and countries surrounding England was to vote to form a defensive alliance against Voldemort and his forces. None of them wanted Voldemort to have any chance of coming to power in their countries if a mass exodus would be in store for them too.

Durmstrang actually cut off ties to Voldemort which led to the assassination of Karkaroff by Voldemort's spies finally, but the decision stood. It was well known that Voldemort had amassed an English wizard army of almost a thousand plus the Dementors of Azkaban. But he was soon going to run low on funding unless he increased taxes which would hurt his most ardent supporters the most.

Germany, France, Belgium, and Netherlands, which bordered him on the mainland, with the help of the ICW and neighboring countries raised a well paid army of two thousand to keep him boxed in, and were committed to raising the stakes every time he did. The word was out that Potter and the Order of the Phoenix were coming for Voldemort, it was only a matter of when.

To be sure everyone personally feared a confrontation with Voldemort himself, but he was still only one wizard and could not be everywhere at once.

Nick and Pere reported those developments to Harry and the Order off world and at Harrys advisement, they opened up a dialogue with the ICW alliance forces led by France and Germany to see how they could cooperate with them.

With friendly ICW officials becoming aware of the nature of Potters sanctuary and it being off world and the Alteran legacy of all magicals, they asked to be permitted to allow other friendly magicals to immigrate if they wanted to and in return they would help raise a larger army on the ground to work with the Order to plan an invasion of England to liberate them.

Officials and councils on both sides agreed and immigration began, protected by wards to ensure no one with ill intent or under malicious control could make the move. With that in mind, the pointy end of the Orders forces led by Moody and Shacklebolt returned from Tenara to a location in Germany the new alliance selected for a new allied headquarters and started building a real invasion army.

Voldemort's spies learned of all this of course but he knew he didn't have the forces for a preemptive strike so he hunkered down to prepare stronger defenses and imperious more population into his armies. He never learned of the off-world nature of Potters sanctuary as that information was too well protected. He made it a priority for his spies to discover the location, but they failed and one by one his spies were reducing in numbers as they fell into the alliances grip.

The End

Epilogue:

-Really, we all know eventually where this goes from here (see Dances with his Destiny), so why re-write ALL of that.

[...]

-As time went on, the allied forces destroyed Riddle's forces, while a surgical strike team went in the back-door, solved the clues with the remaining horcrux's, destroyed them, then assassinated Voldemort.

-After that, a colony of about ten thousand wizards and witches, including many of the four thousand that originated in England, stayed with Harry on Tenara.

-Some did return to re-claim and restore order and rebuild in England.

-Harry and certain friends went on to build a new world building on Harry's knowledge of Alteran science, which ended up allying with the Earth muggles SGC and the Asgard to defeat the Goa'uld.

and &Etc.


End file.
